Más rápido Bella, más rápido
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: —OK, confió en ti, pero tendrás… tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo— mi voz tembló. Sí, tembló y no me reproches. ¿Qué esperabas? era mi primera vez, estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada. /Versión 2.0/


**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Más rápido Bella, más rápido **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary**—OK, confió en ti, pero tendrás… tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo— mi voz tembló. Sí, tembló y no me reproches. ¿Qué esperabas? era mi primera vez, estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada.  
**R:** M  
**Género: **Humor

* * *

**Más rápido Bella, más rápido **por **Princesa Lúthien**

**Querido diario:**

¡Argh! Que cliché sonó eso ¿no? Debo ponerte un nombre pero no hoy, no tengo muchas ganas de pensar así que seguirás siendo el señor Diario o… ¿serás Diaria? Después de todo eres rosa… mmm nunca lo había pensando. En fin, ¿a quién le importa? Además hoy fue mi primera vez. ¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Lo juro, incluso lloré gritándole que hacerlo pondría en riesgo mi frágil vida humana pero ni mis lágrimas de cocodrilo lograron convencerlo.

Creí que él odiaba verme llorar. Estúpido casi-esposo.

¿Quieres que te cuente?

No me importa si no, de todas maneras eres mi diario -o diaria- y voy a escribir lo que se me dé la gana. ¡Tú sólo presta atención!

Estaba sola con Edward, como de costumbre, y veras, mi adorable y hermoso _prometido (el vampiro del que te llevo hablando un par de años…Cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados, sonrisa torcida y esas cosas)_ y yo, hace poco habíamos apostado. ¡Adivina quien perdió! _(Cita Requerida: Ver página 115)_ Sí, como recordaras fui yo quien perdió y estaba ahí, a la deriva, lista para pagar mi reto.

Cuando estuvimos en posición no pude evitar sentirme un poco asustada…

—Relájate amor, todo saldrá bien— Dijo Edward antes de besarme de manera exquisita. Él quería distraerme y lo estaba logrando. Mientras sus labios se movían acompasados contra los míos, mis miedos se fueron apartando de uno en uno pero sólo por un momento. Lo que duro el beso.

Pero tenía que armarme de valor y si él quería lo hiciéramos, al menos tenía que intentarlo. Así que con toda la determinación que cabía en mi cuerpo o donde quiera que se alojara la determinación, dije algo así como:

—OK, confió en ti, pero tendrás… tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo— mi voz tembló. Sí, tembló y no me reproches. ¿Qué esperabas? era mi primera vez, estaba nerviosa y un poco avergonzada.

—No te preocupes— dijo muy bajo y me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Mientras nos movíamos, susurró que era muy fácil, que incluso yo podría hacerlo, que no tuviera miedo, que de todas maneras esto iba a pasar algún día y que no me quejara. Prometió que iba a disfrutarlo.

Si es que salgo viva. Pensé.

Empecé, muy lento y al principio fue incomodo, no lo niego, supongo que a todos los primerizos nos pasa. Me aferré con fuerza por los nervios y la incómoda sensación que experimentaba por primera vez, pero después de unos minutos todo paso de nuevo a natural. Comprendí que en estos casos, solo tienes que dejarte llevar, el resto se hace sólo.

¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente este bebé y yo, habíamos sido creados para esto… *inserte suspiro* con Edward todo era más fácil.

Con el pasar de los minutos y mientras nos deslizábamos, mi cuerpo empezó a pedirme a gritos que fuera más rápido.

—¿Más rápido?— le pregunté y puso su tonta sonrisa, así que aumentamos la velocidad.

Me encantaban las reacciones de mi prometido.

—Oh Dios Bella, si así— decía, más bien, casi gritaba Edward.

—Si… si sigo así no creo… aguantar mucho más— estaba jadeando por todas la sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Todo era tan nuevo para mí: El corazón latiendo fuertemente, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, el aire escapándose de mis pulmones y el placer que parecía estar en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien cariño— Edward me animaba mientras me acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

—Vamos, ahora un poco más rápido— Me avisó con una deslumbrante sonrisa y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, nunca había visto a Edward tan… excitado.

—Pero…— Dije nerviosa, no quería parar pero si Charlie se daba cuenta de seguro me mataría y no sólo a mí, sino que intentaría matar a mi ya no vivo pero tampoco muerto prometido además ¿qué pasaba si se salía de control? ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—Lo prometiste Bella, dijiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera— Me reprocho Edward. Maldigo el día en el que decidí apostar con él. —Ahora aumenta la velocidad— Me obligo con voz demandante, lo miré con duda…

—¡Más rápido Bella, más rápido!— Lo hice y Dioses era sensacional. No se porque había esperado tanto tiempo para hacer esto.

—¿Te gusta? — Me pregunto tímidamente mientras yo intentaba agarrar algo de aire.

—Me encanta— le dije y aumente aun más la velocidad.

—Si Bella, así… no pares, no pares nena— Sabia que estábamos apunto de llegar así que aguante la respiración, relaje todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

—¡Sí!— Gritamos cuando por fin llegamos juntos. Fue la experiencia más asombrosa e inexplicable de mi vida. Ahora se por que a todos los Cullen les gustaba hacer esto, pensé.

—Wow Eso fue…— Dije con la voz entre cortada.

—genial— terminó él por mí.

Cuando recupere mi respiración, Edward como todo el caballero que es me abrió la puerta del auto.

—Lo ves Bella, te dije que no era tan malo— Dijo con una tonta sonrisa arrogantemente hermosa.

—Lo que digas— respondí restándole importancia —Pero…Quiero hacerlo de nuevo— Hice un puchero al que sabia Edward no se resistiría.

—Si amor de regreso a tú casa— Rodo los ojos y me dio un casto beso en los labios antes de ir al encuentro de los demás Cullen.

Pasé una tarde muy divertida y de vuelta a mi casa, lo volvimos a hacer. Estoy tan emocionada, no creí que me iba a gustar tanto. Ya quiero que sea mañana para volver a intentarlo.

Edward prometió prestarme su Volvo más seguido… después de todo conducir a toda velocidad es lo máximo.

Con amor,  
Bella Swan-casi-Cullen

* * *

Versión 2.0 de este O/S  
¡Mejorado!_  
Creo  
_¿?  
Gracias por leerme.

Con todo,  
Princesa Luthien


End file.
